l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Arun (WormYogurt)
|Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Fluff Description: Height: 5' 10" Weight: 180 lb. Eyes: Amber Hair: Light Brown Skin: Tan Description: A human of average looks, his features are symmetrical but forgettable. His light brown hair is usually tousled but doesn't add to his charisma, instead it just looks as if he let the warm sea air dry his hair. He has a thin beard that is slightly lighter than the rest of his hair and is just a few hairs beyond being patchy. His amber eyes are just on the larger side of attractive and are framed by solid dark brown brows that always seem to be in the act of thinking. His frame is sturdy and he stands a hair over average height. With this build it looks as if he would be equally at home in plate or leathers but the spell book often in his hands or apparent on his person makes his chosen profession apparent. He wears odd clothing, especially for a spell caster. His brown leather jacket, worn and scratched, is worn over a loose blue fitting shirt buttoned over a purple tunic. His light brown canvas pants have been patched a few times but look as if they have a few years left. He carries a twisted staff at all times, shod with bronze for reinforcement. It is about as tall as him and is polished smooth from use. He carries his spell book in a cloth satchel at his side, bound in black leather with a simple pentagram in gold leaf on the front. While on the move he carries a backpack topped with a bedroll. A golden-red dragonling often curls about his shoulders or perches nearby. A young dragonling with the fat of youth still apparent on his belly. A pair of dark red ram horns top his small head, short and stubby they are just beginning to curve. A small ridge of spines runs the length of his back, beginning faintly at his forehead and ending in a spear-shaped tail tip. Smoke curls from small nostrils, occasionally emitting a cloud of smoke as he sneezes. Background: Hooks: 1) Hooks Needed Kicker: Kicker Needed Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Saving Throws Attacks Basic Powers Magic Missile (At-will) Scorching Burst (At-will) Storm Pillar (At-will) Force Orb (Level 1 Encounter) Flaming Sphere (Level 1 Daily) Sleep (Level 1 Daily) Class Features Wizard *Staff of Defense mastery *Cantrips *Ritual Casting *Spellbook Racial Features *Bonus feat - You gain an extra feat at level 1 *Bonus Skill- You gain a extra skill at level 1 *Human Defence bonus - You gain a +1 bonus to Fort, Reflex, and Will *Extra First-Level At-Will Power Skills Feats *Level 1 Bonus feat: Arcane Familiar (Gain Dragonling familiar: Speed:5 fly 6 (hover) Constant benefits: Arun can read and write Draconic, when Arun spends a healing surge, he regains 2 additional hit points. Active Benefits: Dragon's Breath: Once per encounter, Arun can use his dragonling's space as an orgin square for a close blast arcane attack power.) *Level 1 feat: Improved Initiative (+4 to Initiative.) Regional Benefits -Daunton Regional Benefit- Characters from Daunton receive a +2 on monster knowledge checks, reflecting their exposure to the diverse races that populate the city. When on Daunton they can gain access to the city library allow giving them to reroll a failed knowledge check at +2 once per day (a given roll can only be rerolled once). It generally requires 4 hours of research at the Daunton Library to reroll a check. Characters who spend more than 4 hours seeking an answer to a specific question in a day find that they have trouble finding the proper books, are easily distracted by small sounds, and sometimes even fall asleep -- as if the library itself were resisting them. Whether this reflects some sort of defensive measure, a curse by the goddess of knowledge or something else entirely has never been proven. Equipment Approvals Level 1